


Untitled Wincestiel Breeding Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappy AU story about breeding. Probably no hard-core smut for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Wincestiel Breeding Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, my typos are usually atrocious, I will try to fix em as I find em.

“It's your turn today, Castiel. You can't put it off any longer, you've reached your maximum and then some. You're due in for 19 hours.” Clear blue eyes rolled dramatically. “Yes, I know, I'm aware of my hours, Uriel. I'll go today. But only because I have plans tomorrow night and I don't want to be pulled away for duties.” Uriel nodded down at Castiel, the young man sprawled over an elegant couch. He tossed a bottle of pills at him. “Because even you can't keep it up for that long.” Cas rolled his eyes again but pocketed the bottle. There was no room to even argue with Uriel, he was right. 19 hours was too long to go on the body's abilities alone.

–

_In light of the challenges of natural mating and breeding amongst modern colonies, a new type of government sanctioned facility will be set forth to ensure the survival of our race until such time as we can maintain our own rate of life at an average of 25 percent or greater than the rate of death. At the arrival of such time, population will no longer be considered an international emergency and citizen rights temporarily suspended in response to this emergency will be restored. Should the emergency revive, the program will be reenacted until the emergency is over, and so on, unless the emergency protocol is overturned and subsequently replaced after no less than three months from being overturned._

_It is a well known fact that the human body comes in two biologically different forms; commonly known as breeders and birthers. It is also well known that birthers are a rare creature in the modern society, given previous laws that allowed their lesser treatment and led to a great decline in the population of birthers available to support the population. This being the case, it is imperative that all birthers are fully utilized for their fecundity. The program will work in a number of steps to assure that this is in fact the case._

_The first step will be government-mandated. All persons shall be tested for their designation of birther or breeder and given state identifications marking them as such. Birthers over the age of fertility, which shall be determined annually, will be sent to breeding facilities, while birthers under this age will be sent to specialized schools to prepare them for their arrival at the age of fertility. These birthing facilities will be both privately and publicly run. Private companies may start “breeding houses” and initiate in the trading of birthers' civil contracts between companies and government-subsidized facilities for their ideal markets._

_All breeder citizens must also participate in the program. Birthers will be kept to “breeding houses” for the purpose of constant breeding, but breeders are required to regularly visit breeding houses and attempt to breed with no less than two of the birthers available. Breeders are required to spend one hour weekly, however they may roll over this time up 15 hours to be served over the space of two days. If a breeder does not check in for their appointed time, they will be collected by state officials and kept until their time has been fulfilled at a government facility. Breeders who so choose may transfer their civil contracts to private facilities, which will be required to fill out the enforcement duties that would otherwise be carried out in a government facility._

_Upon the occasion that a breeder impregnates a birther and the parentage can be traced to a breeder, that breeder is responsible for the care of the birther during pregnancy and the care of the child after birth until the child is old enough for role testing. Breeders are required to provide children with an education adhering to state standards and provide said child a job, should they prove to be breeders. If proven to be a birther, they must immediately be turned over to a specialized school nearest them. They also must pay taxes on the upkeep of said child. Unless a child is born naturally within the home, a rare occurrence, cost of raising children will be taxed._

_Upon the termination of the maternal role of the birther, the breeder has two options. He may allow the birther to be returned to their original “breeding house” immediately after they have given birth and return to their required visiting times at breeding houses, or they may purchase the right to have sole access to the birther with the promise to treat them as a civil partner and to make full use of their fecundity. If, upon regular inspections, the chaperones of the nearest “breeding house” do not feel this union will result in any more children, the rights may be revoked and the birther taken back to the breeding house, the breeder returned to their weekly service._

_On the treatment of birthers: birthers may not be required to be available for service for more than four hours at a time, with minimum eight hour breaks in between for rest and nourishment. Because of the reduced freedoms of birthers due to the national state of emergency, birthers MUST be awarded certain freedoms within their breeding houses. Anything they require to remain healthy and stable must be made available to them, so long as the requested freedoms do not jeopardize their fecundity. Birthers must have individual rooms for living, at least 20 by 20 feet with one bed of a queen size or larger. Birthers may not form romantic relationships or request to share rooms with other birthers, as the possibility of procreation between two birthers is unlikely._

_On the use of contraceptives: contraceptives are entirely unacceptable. Breeders and birthers both will be tested immediately before union for contraceptives of any kind, use of such things will result in prolonged service in the “breeding house”, with no regards to complaint and very little regard to health risks._

_Any furthering concerns on the stipulations of this law may be brought forth before a state court for a small fine or with legal action._

–

“Good evening, sir. I see you've not visited us in quite a while, do you plan to stay the entire time or fulfill your time in shifts?” Castiel didn't even look over his shoulder as the butler-like character helped him shrug off his coat and suit jacket. It was waste to dress up this nice just for sex, but it was an upscale, private breeding house that his family had a membership to and they required respect for and from all those involved. He'd heard from Anna that they'd been required to dress up before breeding, but he'd never had a suite before so he didn't know. But he had one today. Uriel had paid for it, saying that Castiel had no hope of getting through the day with the regular glory-hole set up – they chaffed, after a while.

“I'll be staying all day, thanks. My uncle ordered a suite which I'll be using.” The butler nodded. “Do you have a preference, sir?” It took a moment for Cas to remember every single thing Gabe had told him about signs of infertility. “Male. Uh.... blond or brunette. Green eyes. Tall.” Yeah, he was pretty sure Gabe had told him those were good ways to make sure the birther wasn't fertile. Totally, he was going to get out of this fine. No kids or anything. His family was one of the best off, an old wealth family, but they wanted their family line to stay pure and there was no way of guaranteeing that these days, so they usually avoided it and inbred. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than ruining the family bloodline. They usually got pretty lucky, anyways. Except Gabriel. He was a bit of a black sheep because he was so fertile, and he was good as working out how to best avoid kids at all costs. Gabe had three birthers to take care of at the moment, before that he'd had seven, and he told Cas that tall, blond men was how he'd cut the number down. With that in mind, Cas let the butler guy lead him down to the suite, ready for 19 hours of... service.

–

Fuck, this guy. In this place, asking for a tall blond man was pretty much asking for Dean by name. He hadn't seen many of the other birthers, but they were all small, delicate women who bruised easily. It's ok, he didn't mind Gabe. He was actually a lot of fun, if you could ever get used to the idea that the whole idea was trying to make a baby together. Gabe giggled a lot, always looked a little nutty, but Dean figured it was the first time he'd actually enjoyed sex in this damn place. Gabe wasn't like the other guys that came in, he seemed to actually care about it being sex, more than a one-way fucking. If Dean remembered right, it worked well for him. Actually, if he wanted anyone to knock him up, it'd be Gabe. Annoying as he could be.

Having run through those thoughts, Dean was a lot less annoyed at being summoned as he opened the door to the suite. He was actually sort of looking forward to it again. But when he opened the door, it definitely wasn't Gabe standing there. Before Dean could shut himself up, he blurted out “Who the fuck are you?” at the stranger. Some tall, black-hair, blue-eyed, almost undoubtedly blue-blooded creeper pacing in the corner. The dude turned to look at him sourly. “My name is surely not of importance unless we are successful here?” Dean frowned harder. “You're not Gabriel. Gabriel is the only one who asks after me.”

–

Gabriel asks after this man? Why? “My brother told me to ask for tall, blond men, he suggested that it would be less likely to result in success. Who are you?” The man snapped at him, “Dean!” and shut the door, leaning back against it and loosening his tie like it was choking him. “And if he told you that, he was pulling your not inconsiderable chain. I've had four kids already.” Cas stared at him. Four children and he was still here? Usually birthers were kept because the bond formed over the first pregnancy was too easy to ignore. Yet, somehow, Dean was annoying enough to find himself back at the breeding house a fifth time. Maybe Gabe had had him once and thought it would be funny to inflict this man on Cas. Wonderful. He was probably one of those gruff types he'd heard of from Zachariah that just bent over and waited for it to be over.

– 

He was. There was absolutely nothing romantic about Dean. As soon as he'd figured out Cas wasn't going to do it himself, he'd stripped and bent over the only desk in the room and told Cas to go at it. He'd managed it for the four hours he had Dean but by the time he needed to move on to someone else, Castiel was having a hard time keeping it up. It probably didn't help that Dean didn't respond at all. At all. He was utterly silent. For four hours. Not a sound beyond the occassional grunt. Cas was glad to be rid of him and hoped to god he hadn't managed to impregnate the man. He couldn't imagine nine months of living with him.

The next boy was very different from Dean. He was sweet and smooth talking and while Cas wasn't a stranger to this, and the boy almost certainly wasn't either, the way he acted around Cas made him feel like a blushing virgin. He was going to request Sam again for his last three hours. He enjoyed Sam. After him, the other two men were nameless and faceless. If he'd been successful today, he was hoping it was with Sam.

–

It only took 24 hours. 24 hours and Castiel was on the phone with the head of the paternity department of the breeding house being told to come pick up Sam Smith and Dean Winchester. “Smith? That's a very generic name.” “Completely legitimate sir, we did guarantee after all.” “Alright alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes.”

–

When he got there 20 minutes later, Castiel had the unfortunate feeling that the next nine months would not end soon enough. He was greeted by one of the managers of the paternity department, who spouted a line at him that sounded a little too frantic to be the normal disclaimer. “As the birthers here do not regularly come into contact with each other, we claim no responsibility for their compatability when joined with a breeder for the duration of gestation, and any issues between the birthers is the left to the breeder to... sort out and clean up. If you would follow me.”

Castiel follows behind the man warily and finds himself in a small room where Dean, the incredibly boring and removed man from his first four hours, is fighting tooth-and-nail with Sam, the only boy he'd actually enjoyed the day before. From the way Dean screams at Sam, and tall, lanky Sam hollers right back, he won't be going to that thing he'd meant to go to tonight. The manager leaves them quickly, uttering on his way out that they can leave whenever they want. Cas barely pays attention, trying to catch the jist of the argument flying back and forth between the two men. Something about “you're not supposed to be here” and “I had to find you somehow” but he honestly still doesn't understand what the actual fight is.

In the short term, his plan is to just wait for them to tire out at some point, or wait for them to notice he's there, but then Dean throws a lamp at Sam and Sam is so far his favorite, so he steps in with his arms out and pushes the two men further apart. They look startled to see him there at all. Sam immediately falls quiet, but Dean, not surprisingly, looks even more angry. “You. Of course it's you. God, I always get the boring ones!”

“Always?!” Sam's voice raises incrementally as he sounds shocked by the statement, “How many have you had, Dean?!”

“Six.” Castiel's look is sharp.

“You told me you'd had four.”

“I said I have four kids. I've been pregnant seven times.”

“You just said six!” Sam sounds incredibly exasperated.

“I've had six, I've been pregnant seven times. Three of them didn't survive.” His voice is stone cold, and Cas has never known anyone but his uncle to be that removed from the loss of life, even life questionably called so. It unnerves him and it's one more thing to dislike about Dean. Sam, on the other hand, looks crushed.

“Three? Three times?”

“And?”

“Dean...”

“Don't you dare, Sammy, you shouldn't even be here!”

Cas, who had previously been torn between annoyed and shocked, now just looks confused and a bit helpless. “Shouldn't be here? Did they make a mistake?” He hopes not. He'd rather have two just to deal with the one.

“Last I'd heard, Sammy here had been given identification as a breeder.” The venom in Dean's words startle Cas, who gives him an almost hurt look. It can't be true.

“I got tested again?” It's obvious he's lamely trying to pass off a lie.

“Bullshit. I saw the x-ray of your hips when you were seven, Sammy, there was no oven in there, and you didn't just magically grow one.”

Sam looks incredibly guilty. Dean's eyes widen and then narrow and to Cas, the anger is nearly palpable. Before Dean can say whatever it is he wants to say, Cas interrupts.

“How exactly do you two know each other?” At the same time, quite eerily, they both answer.

“We're brothers.”


End file.
